


Together

by kamadu



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamadu/pseuds/kamadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is punished by his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in the 90s, reposted here as my original site is gone.

Jim was tied between two posts, held captive by two padded leather straps on his wrists.  Another leather strap served as a blindfold.  He was naked, except for the studded, black leather collar which encircled his neck.

With his sight blocked, his remaining senses were straining, trying to track his master's progress around the room, but he was unable to do so.

His hearing was dominated by the sound of his own blood thundering through his body, as his anticipation of what was to come grew.  His sense of smell was overwhelmed by the leather smell from the blindfold and the combined leather/sweat smell from the collar and wrist restraints.

As he breathed, the leather/sweat seemed to become not just a scent, but a taste as well.  His nerve-endings were on fire, his tactile sense so overloaded that the slight breeze blowing through the loft felt like a windstorm battering his body.

/Breathe, Jim...you've gotta get some control here...come on... relax...breathe in, and out...in and out/  Using the breathing exercise his master taught him, Jim was finally able to gain a small measure of control.  He stretched out his hearing to find the sound of his master's bare feet on the floor, approaching him.

He could also hear the sound of something hard rhythmically striking his master's palm, and he shivered, knowing he was going to get the spanking of his life.

He began to shake with anticipation as his master neared.  Then came that voice he loved so well.  "Dial them down, my pet, dial them all down to normal", whispered in his ear, "you are not allowed to zone tonight."

"You've been very bad today, pet, and you must be punished.  You have to learn that you can't do this alone.  That you need me with you. You know I'm doing this because I love you."   "Yes, Master", Jim breathed out, "I'm sorry Master."

"You're going to get 30 strokes, and you're going to count each one out for me."   "Yes, Master."  And Blair reached back and let fly with the wooden paddle he carried, bringing it down to strike Jim's left ass cheek.  Jim gasped, unprepared for the strike, even though he knew it was coming, then ground out, "one".

Blair began to alternate strokes to each cheek, varying the timing between them, then switching to an uneven rythym.  He paused just long enough between strokes for Jim to count out each swat.

Finally reaching thirty, Blair brought the paddle down over both bright red cheeks.  After hearing Jim's whimpered count, Blair dropped the paddle to the floor, then reached down for the lotion he'd placed earlier on the floor and massaged it into Jim's reddened ass.

He then used more lotion to prepare his love, and slipped inside his body, pausing to say "I'm going to make sure you never forget today, never forget how much you mean to me, how much you need me, so you'll never endanger yourself like that again."

Blair then pulled out of his lover, until only the tip of his erection remained inside, then slammed back into him, starting a punishing rhythm.  He concentrated only on his own pleasure for the moment, using his hands to brace himself on his lover's hips.

He fast approached his peak, losing the rhythm he'd established, pounding into his lover in uncoordinated thrusts, until he finally exploded, screaming.  Blair came back to awareness to find himself on the floor at his lover's feet.  Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, he heard the sound of his lover whimpering, and looked up to see him hanging in his bonds.

Blair slowly climbed to his feet, then reached up and released the restraints.  He lowered his lover gently to the floor, leaving the blindfold on for the moment. He leaned over and licked at Jim's erection, tasting the fluid that had been steadily seeping from the tip.

Suddenly engulfing the entire length, Blair used his tongue and throat to stimulate the hardened flesh, until Jim finally came, shouting out his lover's name, the tears seeping out from underneath his lashes to soak the blindfold he still wore.

Blair reached up to remove the blindfold, then moved up to cuddle Jim to his chest, slowly rubbing his hands up and down his lover's back to soothe him. "Do you understand why I had to do this?"

Jim quickly looked up at his lover then back down, "Yes.  I understand. I didn't bring you with me today.  I didn't think you could handle it.  I didn't want you to *have* to handle it."

Blair continued to massage his lover's back, working out the tenseness in the muscles from "That's partly it, but you're missing part of it.  It's also about trust and control.  You didn't trust me enough to know my own limits.  I know what I can take and what I can't.  You feel like you have to be in control all the time, but you don't.  You can let go sometimes, and let me take over.  I *can* handle it.  And if I can't, I wouldn't ask in the first place.  Do you understand now?"

This time, Jim looked up and kept his eyes focused on his lover's face. "Yeah, I think I do.  You wanted me to be able to give in to you tonight, to let go of my control, and realize that I can do the same thing in our normal lives."  He paused a second, still looking into his Guide's eyes, then continued. "I can only promise to try.  If I were to say anything else, I know I'd just be lying to both of us, and I promised to never do that to you again.  So, I'll try to respect your wishes.  To listen to you when you tell me you can handle something.  To trust you enough to know your own limits.  Okay?"

Blair looked down into Jim's eyes, seeming to see deep into his very soul. "Yes, it's okay.  It's the best I can expect, for now.  We'll just have to keep working on it.  Loving each other and trusting each other.  Both of us, together."

"Together," Jim whispered as he slipped into sleep, trusting his guide to watch over him that night.


End file.
